Okuda's Bodyguard
by roxan1930
Summary: Okuda is lucky that whenever she gets in trouble, Karma is always around to save her. That fact slowly but surely makes her realise she might feel more towards him


**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Assassination Classroom**

 **Okuda's Bodyguard**

Okuda Manami tried her best to ignore all the glares that the student from the main building were sending her as she stood in the library.

Is wasn't like she wanted to be there but she thought that maybe she could find a book or two to help her with making her poisons.

She flinched when a shadow appeared over her.

Looking back she saw a former classmate of her standing there, looking like he wanted to kill her.

"Oi, Okuda! What the hell is a piece of 3-E scum like you doing here?!" he growled angrily as he leaned closer and so pinning her to one of the bookshelves, making the timid girl whimper slightly.

"P-please leave me alone. I-I just need a book and then I'll leave." she tried to be brave but her trembling voice didn't help.

"Huh?! Losers like you have no right for books!" the guy yelled in her face.

"Hey there, buddy! Don't you know you're supposed to be quiet in a libraby?" a familiar voice suddenly pipped up from behind the guy.

"K-Karma-kun!" Okuda cried out in surprise as well as relief upon seeing the redhead.

"What's it to you?!" the guy yelled, trying not to show how he was actually about the piss himself at seeing Kunugigaoka's famous 'Bully Hunter' standing there.

"Meh. Not much really but there is one thing that does concern me." Karma casually walked closer before he replaced the cheeky smile he usually wore with the evil smirk he had when torturing someone.

He grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and janked him away from Okuda with enough force to make him stumble.

"You see, you're bothering my friend here. I can't just let that slip." Karma said calmly, making the guy sweat bullets.

"W-whatever! You don't scare me!" the guy yelled even thought as soon as he said that he started running away as fast as he could go.

"T-Thank you for helping me, Karma-kun." Okuda softly thanked her current classmate.

"No problem! You know how I love messing with people like that guy!" Karma answerred, his smile back from evil to cheeky again.

Okuda resisted the urge to point out how me loved to mess with pretty much everyone.

She jumped when his smile left his face.

"But tell me, what were you doing here?" he asked her calmly.

"I-I wanted to try to find a new book that could help with assasinating Koro-sensei." she explained herself.

"Alright, that's good but I meant, what are you doing here by yourself?" Karma clarified and Okuda felt herself blush a little.

"I-I didn't want to bother anyone by asking them to come with me." she said, poking her fingers together.

Karma face-palmed himself and heaved a sigh.

' _Oh no! Please don't let Karma-kun be angry at me!_ ' Okuda thought to herself.

For some reason the thought of Karma being angry at her really stung her heart as she let her head hang.

"You really are a nice person." he said, making her perk up.

"Listen, from now on I want you to come and get me if you need to go here or somewhere else that's creeping with those arrogant losers." he ordered her.

She was about to protest but he cut her off by adding "And you wouldn't be bothering me! You're my partner and friend so I gotta protect you, right?" with a smile that made her blush.

"Alright. If you are really sure." she reculantly agreed.

"Of course I am!" Karma grinned and with that they spend another half hour in the libabry with Okuda looking for some books with Karma sticking close and stepping in whenever a student from the main building tried to bother Okuda.

"Thank you for staying with me, Karma-kun." Okuda thanked her friend and they made their way out of the library.

"No problem. I really like spending time with you." Karma answered and Okuda felt herself blush again.

"I-I really like spending time with you too." She admitted and it may have just been her imagination but she could swear she saw Karma blush too.

The rest of their walk back to their classroom was in comfortable silence.

The rest of the day was filled with just the usual lessons Koro-sensei taught while his students tried to kill him in between.

Okuda and Karma stayed late to work on another one of their assasination attempts together.

"And now just a little bit of Acrolein." Okuda mumbled as she carefully observed everything she had already put together.

"Here you go." Karma handed her a tube which she thanked him for as she took it and carefully poured a few drops.

"There. If this doesn't kill Koro-sensei it might at least damage his eyes to make it easier to attack him." the girl explained as she sealed the new mixture in a bottle.

"I like the sound of that!" Karma grinned at her and she felt herself blush again.

"W-we should go home now. We're going to need all our energy for tomorrow." she spoke again, hoping he hadn't noticed the color on her cheeks.

"Sure, you do that but I still got a bit of business to take care of." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow, Karma-kun. Please be home save." Okuda said as she started to leave.

"You too! Be carefull out there!" she could hear the redhead call after her and she smiled to herself at how despite most people thinking he was just a trouble-maker who messed around and picked fights for fun, she and only a few others knew that he was actually really sweet.

He was sweet and caring and always willing to help out whoever he cared for.

Thinking of how she was one of the few people who knew that side of him made Okuda happy.

She knew he was not just some typical badboy with a pretty face.

Okuda felt herself blush at her own thoughts.

' _P-pretty face? Did I really just think that?_ ' she thought to herself.

Yes, she knew Karma was handsome and that she wasn't the only girl who saw it but she had never really paid much mind to it so why now?

Maybe it was because of how much more time they had been spending together lately.

She really did like being around him and he liked being around her as he had said so himself.

"Am I maybe… falling in love?" she mumbled to herself before the light blush that covered just her cheeks spread tot he rest of her face and became much darker.

As she walked she came past a cafe.

' _Maybe a snack will help me think of something else._ ' she thought to herself as she made her way to the cafe.

A few minutes later she was sitting at one of the tiny tables, nibbling on some honeycomb toffee with a cup of tea beside her.

Luckily for her her favorite food indeed took her mind off of Karma.

After she finished everything she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and taking it out she saw her mother had texted her.

After opening the text it read that both her mother and her father would be home a little later from work and asking her to see if there were still enough vegetables or if they would need to pick up some groceries.

After responding Okuda gathered her dishes and brought them to the front of the cafe where the man behind the counter took them with a smile.

"That's new. Usually people just walk away and let me get everything for them." he said.

"O-oh no! I-I made it dirty so the least I could do is bring it back." Okuda protested.

"Well, thank you for the consideration. Come back any time!" the man gave her a friendly grin that showed he really wanted her to come again and wasn't just saying it because it was part of his job.

"I-I will!" Okuda smiled back and waved slightly as she left.

It may have been a small moment at the cafe but it had put her in a pretty happy mood.

She hummed a little to herself as she walked untill a voice suddenly yelled "You!" from behind her, snaping her out of her cheerfulness.

Turning around it was replaced with fear as she spotted three girls from the main building not walking but stomping towards her, looking like they were ready to kill her.

She knew she should try to leave but her legs wouldn't move.

Soon the girls had surrounded her.

"What the hell does he see in you?!" one of them asked angrily, her voice making Okuda flinch.

Both at the outburst and at the nasty shrieking voice.

"You're just some stupid science-geek!" another one yelled, her voice just as awful as the first.

"You're nothing so you don't deserve his attention!" the third one joined in and surprise-surprise, just like the other two she had a voice that made people envy deaf people.

"Uhm… E-excuse me but who are you all talking about?" Okuda nervously managed to ask.

"Akabane Karma of course!" one of them shrieked and once again Okuda flinched in both fear and pain.

"Why is he always spending time with you when he could have us?!"

"We're all much prettier then you!"

"And much smarter!"

"Yeah, that's retty obvious since we're not in 3-E!"

The girls all laughed hysterically while Okuda bit her lip, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of letting them know how much their words bothered her.

She already knew she was a nerd, she knew she was just plain in appearance and she knew that her bad grades in languages got her in the so-called End-class.

But when they stopped talking bad of her and started happily insulting everyone in the same class as her she had enough.

"Stop!" he yelled angrily with her eyes squeezed shut.

"None of you have aby right to talk about 3-E like that! Everyone in there is really smart and nice! More so then any of you could ever hope to be!"

Her outburst was met with stunned silence.

If she was honest, Okuda was surpised at herself too.

She didn't think she had it in her and she was proud of herself for it.

Her pride however was soon forgotten when the girls all snapped out of their trance.

"How dare you?!" one of the shrieked, her face bright red in anger.

"Raising your voice against _us_?! You have some nerve!"

"I say we teach her a lesson! Grab her!"

Before Okuda could react two of them and grabbed her arms while the last one stood in front of her.

"You should learn your place!" the girl grinned sadistacally and raised her hand, moving to Okuda's face to slap.

Okuda closed her eyes and waited fort he incoming pain but it never came.

When her arms were also let go she opened her eyes to find all three of her attackers standing a few feet away from her, looking utterly shocked.

Hearing what sounded like angered breathing behind her she turned around and then it was her turn to be shocked.

"Karma-kun?!" she exclaimed.

Indeed, her red-headed friend standing there, his mercury eyes showing how he wanted to see those girls bleed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he growled at the girls who all flinched back.

"We're just teaching that brat to stay away from you!" one yelled, either very brave or very stupid.

Probably the latter.

"Yeah! She doesn't deserve to be around you!" another one also spoke up.

"Just really think so? Why's that?" Karma asked with a sarcastic smile.

"She's just 3-E scum! Why waste your time with such a worthless loser while you could have all of us?!" the third girl shrieked, trying to look cool but only making a fool of herself.

"Really? 3-E scum? In case you all forgot, I'm in that class too. And why would I want anything with you?" Karma's words left the girls flabbergasted.

"You are obviously just some brats who think they cane do anything. You go and attack and insult others if they have something you don't all because of some petty superiority complex you feel over the worls and it's not even justified. You think you're pretty but looking at you makes my eyes hurt. You think you're smart but probably don't even know half of what we know. Everything one could think of is wrong with you, especialy your voices. Geez, makes me want to rip my own ears off!" the three bullies had their jaws one the ground at what Karma was saying.

Okuda was almost in the same situation but she managed to keep her mouth closed.

She was used to seeing Karma beat people up but he rarely just talked down on them.

Especially this meanly.

"Okuda-san is everything you're not." now her jaw did drop.

He had said those girls were not pretty, smart or nice but that she was everything they were not so did he just call her pretty, smart and nice?

One of the girls tried to protest.

"But Karma-kun! We-" "That's Akabane-san for you!" he cut her off, making her and her two friends jump.

"Now listen, if I ever again see you bothering Okuda-san ever again I won't be this nice! Now leave!" Karma yelled.

They just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes.

"LEAVE!" he roared as he stomped one of his feet towards them and screaming bloody murder they ran, tripping over each other as they tried to get away.

When they were gone he sighed and turned towards Okuda.

"Are you alright?" he simply asked her.

"Y-yes. I-I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, Karma-kun." Okuda managed a little smile which he returned, having calmed down.

"Good." was all he said with a nod of his head.

"But if I may ask, what are you doing here?" Okuda asked curiously.

"The business I was talking about earlier didn't take as long as I thought it would so I was on my way home." he shrugged but Okuda wasn't able to just brush his statement off.

"You live this way?!" she blurted before realizing what he did and quickly looking down as she felt herself blush again.

She was about to apologize for her behavior only to have Karma grin at her.

"Yeah and I guess you do too! I never realized that!" he chirped, placing his hands behind his head.

"Well, we do both have different lives. We must have constantly missed each other." she said, trying not to feel so awkward.

"How about we walk together?" Karma offered as he already started walking without waiting for her.

"A-Alright!" Okuda quickly agreed as she chased after her friend.

Before they knew it they had reached Okuda's house.

Okuda opened the door but didn't go inside yet.

"Thank you, Karma-kun." he smiled at her and shrugged.

"No problem. We just figured out we live pretty close to each other." he said.

"Yes, thank you for that too but actually I was talking about you saving me from those girls earlier." Okuda explained herself.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me for that. Just like I said in the library, you're my partner and friend so I have protect you. In fact, how about I pick you up every morning and we walk back together every day from now on?" Karma offered.

"Eh? But I can't ask that from you!" Okuda tried to protest but Karma wasn't having it.

"Sure you can! Besides, if I start coming on time due to picking you up I'd have more time at school to try to figure out something to kill that octopus!" Okuda could see the mischief in his eyes.

"A-Alright then. It doesn't seem like I can make you change your mind." Okuda gave in.

"Atta girl! She gets it, people! She gets it!" Karma jokingly clapped his hands, making Okuda giggle a little.

"Just think of me as your own personal bodyguard!" Karma kept it up and even flexed his arm, making the girl's giggling turn into full-blown laughing.

"I feel much safer already!" she managed to say through it.

"S-See you tomorrow then, Karma-kun!" she smiled up at him and without thinking she tip-toed and gently kissed him on the cheek.

When she realized what she just did she quickly yelled one last "Bye!" and rushed inside, not giving any time to react.

When she was inside she let herself fall against the door and slide down slowly slide down while burying her burning face in her hands.

"How could I do that? I'm so stupid!" she whimpered o herself before carefully crawling towards the window.

Moving the curtain just a bit she was surprised to see Karma still standing in front of her door.

He seemed to be in some trance with a light blush on his own cheeks before he gave his head a shake and reached into a pocket and pulled out his phone.

He smirked to himself as he fumbled with it a bit until Okuda's own phone buzzed, signaling an income text that made her jump.

Luckily Karma didn't notice her watching him.

He put his phone back and started leaving before he stopped and looked around for a moment to see if there was anyone else around.

Okuda ducked back for a moment to avoid being seen.

What surprised her was that when he seemed to think nobody was watching him, he grinned widely and ran a bit before jumping up and clicking his heels together before disappearing around the corner.

Okuda was just sat there, staring at where Karma had left her sight.

Did he really just give a happy reaction to what just happened.

She knew the text she just received was most likely from him and after opening her phone she saw she was right.

Opening it her face formed a smile on it that was so large it hurt but she didn't care about that.

The message Karma had sent her read " _If that was your new way of thanking me I should find more ways to earn those. Maybe if I help you really good some time, you could even agree to let me take you to the movies sometime. See you tomorrow, Manami-chan! P.S. Hope you don't mind me calling you Manami-chan but I figured we had reached the stage where I could call you that! ;-)_ "

Okuda giggled happily to herself, not feeling so stupid anymore for her impulsive action earlier.

She almost couldn't wait for tomorrow to see him again.

Her classmate, partner and friend.

' _And from now on also my bodyguard._ '

 **The End**

 **Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this fic I put together and will leave reviews and read my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
